A Heart to Heart
by Princess Keda
Summary: So I wanted to enter Astrid16's Competition so here is my story! Remember the story MUST be all dialogue, You vote by reviewing. The entry with the most votes/reviews wins on Monday night (the 12th) Everyone- even the authors who entered the contest- can vote! Yeah so this is a sweet little drabble about Nya and Pixal talking after the aftermath of episode 34. PLEASE REVIEW :)


"Hey, um…how…how are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Nya. Not well I suppose…I… I have not had feelings for long, but I feel as if I am broken inside, like a piece of me was lost…and there is no way to replace or… repair the damage."

"Oh, Pixal I'm sorry."

"Please. Do not apologize. It is not your fault."

"But I brought it up. I…guess I just needed someone to talk to. I…I've lost a few people in my life, and it helps to talk sometimes…but if you don't want to I understand."

"No…please don't leave. What… do you talk about? What takes the pain away?"

"Well it doesn't take the pain away it just helps you remember and…move on, at least a little bit. You talk about the person the way you remember them, and it's like a piece of them is still with you. Recognizing that they changed you for the better and that they made a difference and because of that they won't ever be forgotten. Wow that sounded cheesy…"

"You're crying…"

"It's okay to cry to I guess. That helps too…"

"Nya, if it is alright with you, could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah…"

"Could you tell me about Zane…before I knew him?"

"…Well…when I first met him I thought he was quirky…"

"Quirky?"

"We didn't know he was a robot at first so a few of his mannerisms were a bit strange."

"Oh."

"He was a great cook too! Man he always made the best food. And…Ha… It was always funny when he did weird things because it always seemed to be at the other ninja's expense. As time went on though I understood him better. I found out he was a robot and that explained a lot. He was always human to me though. A better one than me…"

"What do you mean?"

"He always felt so deeply. He was selfless and kind, and he was always the calm in the storm. Of course he was logical to a fault sometimes and made mistakes, but in a way it was one of his best qualities. It let him see through our emotions to our fears and doubts. That's why if we yelled at him or tried to hurt his feelings, it didn't faze him. He knew it wasn't his fault and he always seemed to know the cause of our problems and fixed it."

"Even at the expense of himself."

"Yeah…"

"Tell me more…."

"…*sigh*. He was strong too. I always thought Cole was the strongest, but now I see that it was Zane. He had more struggles in his life than any of us, but he never let them change who he was. I just wish I could tell him that. It's… going to be hard without him…He was such a good friend. I never let him know how much his friendship meant to me. Now he's gone."

"Thank you Nya. I feel like I know him a… little better now."

"Did you love him?"

"yes."

"When did you know?"

" ….I suppose it was after I woke up. Something was… different when I came back. I…could feel…more than I ever could before. I looked at him and it took a moment for me to realize what he had done. He had given me his heart, literally, and somehow it changed me. I knew what I had had an inkling of before, was in fact love or at least the very beginning of it. Then we did spinjitsu together…Oh Nya it was like we were made to fight together... like we were made for each other. I know that's not possible, but it felt that way. You don't know what I would give…to feel that way again…To know he was beside me, strong and willing to do anything for me…I don't even know why he loved me. What was it about me that…that drove…him to…. He might have lived if….he had had it…"

"Oh Pixal don't think like that…what was it he said to you, that night on the train?"

"He said… He said he didn't feel so different around me."

"Zane wasn't one to show weakness, he felt feeling different was a weakness, that feeling a part of something was true strength. You made him feel strong; you fixed him in more ways than one. He loved you for that. You gave him a purpose. Especially after losing his father…You completed him, just like he completed you."

"….*quiet sobs*"

"I miss him too…"

...

"…What do I do now?"

"You'll always be a part of the team now, stay with us, help us. You really are invaluable. You will always have a place here."

"Perhaps…and Mr. Borg, I could help him as well. He needs me. I was meant to be helpful. Perhaps I can be helpful both ways."

"Nya, Its time to go."

"Okay Kai. I'll be right there. Are you coming as well?"

"..No. I think I need to remember him in my own way now. Besides, I helped Borg with the preparations. I… already said my goodbyes on my own. I would rather not do it again."

"I understand completely. I'll see you later though?"

"Yes I will come and visit. Thank you for everything Nya."

"No problem. Thanks for being there for me too. Goodbye Pixal."

"Goodbye."


End file.
